Sims Next Top Model (cycle 12)
' Sims Next Top Model, World Tour II' (sometimes informally referred to as the Sophie Invasion), is the twelfth season of the reality show Sims Next Top Model. The season's promotional theme is Fictional Reasons by Boho Dancer. Destinations * Los Angeles * Victoria * Algiers * Cortona * Longyearbyen * Xitang * Serei Saophoan * Fuvahmulah * Seoul Panel At the end of each episode, the girls attend Panel where they are critiqued on their photo and overall performance that week. The Panel is concluded with one girl leaving the competition. 'Judges' *'Tyra Banks', head judge *'Erin Phoenix' *'Laura van Fark' *'Loretta Jerniwsky' 'Prizes' The girl who manages to win the whole contest, will recieve the following prizes. *A two year long contract with Lancôme. *A cover and spread in ELLE UK. *A Toyota Prius, along with free driving lessons if the model doesn't already have a driver's license. Episodes 'Episode 1: "''A Trendier You Pt. 1" Original air date: December 26, 2013 The girls introduce themselves via confessionals one by one, as they meet up together in Los Angeles. They all meet up by a large villa with an overlook of the city. There they meet Tyra, who tells them they'll be having their first photo shoot right away, but that no elimination will be held. Most girls perform good, especially Coco and Lovise, whose natural and elegant photos surprises Tyra. 'Episode 2: "''A Trendier You Pt. 2" Original air date: December 26, 2013 As Sierra tries to ask Molly-Hanna if her bags are packed, she realizes that Molly-Hanna struggles at English. Sierra and Molly-Hanna then have a conversation in French, before they all leave their hotel in Los Angeles. Later, the girls all arrive in Victoria, the capital of the Seychelles. They move into a large, modern villa overlooking the sea. As Lovise looks at the pool area from a balcony, she sees a girl who she doesn't know is Leonara, a late addition to the cast. She runs down to confront her, and Leonara replies back, calling her retarded. Leonara then walks inside where she meets Coco and Sienna. She speaks to Coco, in a completely different manner than she had to Lovise. Leonara asks Coco to be her friend, which Coco agrees to. Leonara then walks to the kitchen where she meets Kristine, though as Kristine tries to have a conversation, she refuses to speak. The girls then get a Tyra Mail which they think is hinting at makeovers. Later, Sienna, Coco, Asparagus and Leonara are all sitting outside, and Sienna says that she's very excited for makeovers, however Leonara says that she's lying, and that she's actually quite nervous. Sienna gets annoyed. Meanwhile, new judge Laura van Fark shows up at the house, and tells them they'll be having their first challenge. The girls are required to show their favorite outfit that they've brought with them. Laura is disappointed with many of them, though pleasantly surprised as Asparagus puts on a quite fashionable dress. In the end, Asparagus is crowned the challenge winner. This upsets many other girls, specifically Lovise and Eunjong, who don't believe that Asparagus actually is mentally unstable. Eunjong says that she believes Asparagus is only an act. Leonara craves more screentime, and overhears them. She then walks down to Asparagus and Kristine, and asks then to follow her and confront Lovise and Eunjong. However, Lovise and Eunjong tells them that there must be some mistake, and that they'd never say that. Coco, Sophie W. and Sevda who were sitting in the neighbouring room, walk in wondering what's going on. Coco asks Leonara why she's yelling at them, and that what they say is none of her business. Leonara gets upset, though quickly changes her mind and leaves with Coco all happily. The next day, the girls get a Tyra Mail telling them about their second photo shoot. The same evening, the girls get another Tyra Mail, telling them panel is up next. At panel, many girls impress. Sevda's serene photo wows the judges the most, and she receives first call-out. Molly-Hanna and Sophie S.'s performances were not as impressive, and they were put in the bottom two. In the end, Molly-Hanna is eliminated. *'First call-out: '''Sevda Hutadomov *'Bottom two:' Molly-Hanna Clarson & Sophie Stepherson *'Eliminated:' Molly-Hanna Clarson 'Episode 3: "A Spam Of Meltdowns" Original air date: January 7, 2014 The girls arrive in Algiers, which Sienna mistakes for being called Algae. The girls are sent to a hair salon, where Tyra reveals they'll be getting their makeovers. Sophie W. and Sophie S. discuss what they think they will be getting. Sophie W. states how she's afraid of getting long, blonde hair, and in true SNTM spirit, Loretta soon reveals that that is exactly the makeover that has been planned for her. She gets upset and walks out, and reveals in a confessional about how anxious differences in contract, uneven thing and etc makes her, due to her OCD. Loretta soon reveals to Sierra that she'll be getting basically nothing, which angers Sierra, as she stated earlier how she really wanted something completely different from her current hair. The other girls are shocked by her unprofessionalism. Later the girls who had gotten their makeovers get to see them for the very first time. Because this part wasn't recorded, who knows their feelings towards their new looks? They all probably hated them, lbr. Laura takes Sierra and Sophie W. aside to discuss their actions. Sophie reveals that she's thought, and that despite being afraid of how it's going to affect her mentally, she decides she wants to take her last chance of getting her makeover. Sierra, on the other hand, states that she doesn't see a point in getting her makeover, as she isn't going to look any different whatsoever. Laura gets aggravated, and decides to disqualify Sierra from the competition. Sierra reveals how she regrets coming to the show, and that modelling isn't something for her, as she leaves the competition with a dramatic exit. *'''Disqualified: Sierra Bliska The girls then attend panel, where Sophie W. and Leonara are praised for their stunning photos, however Sevda and the other Sophie did not impress. Sophie S. landed in the bottom two with Eunjong, and in the end, Tyra reveals that they will both be going home in a shocking double elimination. *'First call-out: '''Sophie Waters *'Bottom two:' Eunjong Jeon & Sophie Stepherson *'Eliminated:' Eunjong Jeon & Sophie Stepherson 'Episode 4: "Fashion in Motion" Original air date: January 20, 2014 The eight remaining girls arrive in Italy, where they soon move into their home. Coco and Sienna discuss how crazy the previous week was, while Kristine and Leonara plays some football game. Later, Asparagus's messed up brain decides it would be a good decision to run away from the super scary other girls, but her little adventure comes to an abrupt end as she falls and hits her head, causing her to forget all of 2013. As Sophie counts the girls at home, she realizes someone is missing, and has an anxiety attack as she's only able to count seven girls in the house. She tells the other girls, and everyone but Sevda and Lovise go out to search for her. Sophie soon finds Asparagus, who then says her name is Sophia. At first, Sophia is really confused, but eventually Sophie explains where they are and what they're doing to her. She soon brings her home and the girls celebrate with homemade pizza. The following day, the girls meet up with Loretta who tells them about their challenge of the week. They are asked to produce their very own fashion films, and are given clothes, cameras and Toyotas. They are then split into two teams. Team 1 gets to go first, as Sophie had gotten first call-out the previous week. They initially go to to a bunch of old ruins, but soon decide to leave to find something less cliché. Team 2 finds a park, which they choose as their location. Team 1 finds a large, open field, where they start to film immediately in pink dresses. The next morning, when both teams have returned home and edited their fashion films, Erin arrives and tells them they'll be attending panel. For fun, Team 1 decides to have a dress code. At panel, Coco finally recieves her first first call-out. Sophie also impresses, and is called second. Lovise and Sienna land in the bottom two, and in the end Lovise is kept for having more potential to be a versatile model. Alas, Sienna has to go home. *'First call-out: '''Coco Paris Ramirez *'Bottom two: Lovise Helvig-Næss & Sienna Blackburn *'Eliminated:' Sienna Blackburn 'Episode 5: "''The Great Reveal" Original air date: February 17, 2014 The girls arrive in the cold Svalbard, and make it to their home. The girls soon get to chosing beds. Sevda is losing confidence, due to how she hasn't been performing as good as in week 1 every week. Kristine and Sophia discuss Asparagus, and Sophia is embarrassed over what her now gone alter did before Sophia came back. Later, Sophia catches Lovise in the living room, staring into nothing. As Lovise leaves the room, Sophie asks if she is high, which for some reason aggravates Lovise, and she runs back to her to yell at her, or yella at her as she said. Before the throwing of insults becomes a real fight, Kristine decides to come in and ask both of them to stop. Lovise then tries to play innocent and say that supposedly, the other girls are always picking on her. Later in the evening, Leonara calls for a house meeting. She announces that she has dissociative identity disorder, and tells the girls about her alters. Everyone but Sevda and Lovise hugs her, talking about how glad they are to be able to understand her. In another room, Sevda and Lovise talk about how they believe Leonara is lying, and that she only wants to have attention. The next morning, the girls head to a photo studio thing (on Svalbard? Really self?), where they meet with some photographer named Lukas Tennfjord, who tells them they'll be having a challenge. Some girls rock, some flop, but in the end, Leonara's photo is the strongest, and she is crowned the challenge winner. After the challenge, the girls decide to head to a buffet across the street from their house. Leonara notices how Lovise eats and eats and eats, and decides to confront her about it. When Lovise replies with that Leonara is a disgusting liar, Leonara quickly starts yelling at Lovise, saying she's just unconfident. In the end, the girls are kicked out from the restaurant. The following day, the girls meet Loretta at a large, old mansion on top of a hill. Loretta tells them that they'll be outside in the snow, barefoot for the shoot, and that they'll all have to represent various emotions, and the matching colours of those. Before Coco, the first girl, can start shooting, Loretta tells her that there's still one thing missing, and she then brings out a male model for the girls to work with. After the shoot, Kristine and Sophie build a snowman in the backyard, and talk about their dislike for Sevda and Lovise. Once the snowman is finished, the girls head inside to warm up. At panel, Kristine impresses a lot, and is given first call-out. Once it is down to the bottom four, Tyra asks Coco and Lovise to stand on her left, and Sevda and Sophia on her right. She then announces that only one of those pairs would proceed in the competition. In the end, Tyra calls out Coco and Lovise, forcing Sevda and Sophia to leave the competition. *'First call-out: '''Kristine Lusk *'Bottom four: Coco Paris Ramirez, Lovise Helvig-Næss, Sevda Hutadomov & Sophia Rithers *'Eliminated:' Sevda Hutadomov & Sophia Rithers 'Episode 6: "''Ke'ai's Perfect Math Class" Original air date: 2014 The girls met up with a past contestant and are taught about life in Japanese. Why Ke'ai keeps singing in every language but Mandarin will forever be a mystery. *'First call-out: '''TBA *'Bottom two: TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) 1 In episodes 1-3, Sophia went by Asparagus, but from episode 4 and on, she started going by her real name, Sophia. Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant won the weekly challenge. : The contestant was disqualified from the competition. : The contestant quit the competition. *The call-out order of episode 0 is random and does not affect the contestants in future episodes. *Episode 1 did not feature an elimination. *Leonara was added as a wildcard in episode 2. *In episode 3, Sierra was disqualified from the competition. Additionally, both Eunjong and Sophie S. were eliminated in a double elimination without warning. *In episode 5, the bottom four were asked to step forward as two pairs. Coco and Lovise as one, and Sevda and Sophia as the other. Tyra then revealed that Coco and Lovise was the pair that would be staying. 'Makeovers' *'Coco:' Colour touch-ups *'Eunjong:' Colour touch-ups, cut shorter *'Kristine: '''Dyed darker, made more voluminous *'Leonara:' Dyed lighter, made more voluminous *'Lovise:' Dyed platinum blonde *'Sevda:' Dyed lighter *'Sienna:' Colour touch-ups *'Sierra:' Colour touch-ups *'Sophia:' Dyed auburn *'Sophie S.:' Dyed copper brown *'Sophie W.:' Dyed blonde, extensions 'Photo Shoot Guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Portraying rich women *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Modelling swimsuits on a rowing boat *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Modelling street style in an abandoned warehouse *'Episode 4 fashion films:' Self-adminestered fashion films in groups *'Episode 5 photo shoots:' ''Challenge: Catalogue Shoot, Portraying various emotions in snow *'Episode 6 photo shoot: '''Embodying traditional Chinese women *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Grungy editorials *'Episode 8 photo shoot:''' Miu Miu campaigns Category:Cycles